The present invention relates generally to conveyor systems for conveying flat documents on-edge, and more particularly to a belt type conveyor system having a novel diverter mechanism selectively operable to divert a document from a main conveyor path to an alternate conveyor path, such as into a stacking bin or receptacle assembly.
Conveying systems are generally known which convey documents, such as mailing envelopes and the like, on-edge along a primary or main path from which the documents may be selectively diverted or sorted according to predetermined criteria such as their particular mailing zone destination. The primary conveyor paths of such systems are generally defined at least in part by a rectilinear vertically disposed reach of a primary endless conveyor belt. One or more document diverter or sorter stations are supported along the length of the primary conveyor belt, and each includes a secondary conveyor belt having a reach inclined to the primary conveyor path and along which a document travels when diverted from the primary conveyor path.
Various techniques are known to divert documents from a primary conveyor path into a secondary or diverter conveyor path or route towards a stacking assembly. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,724,657 which employs a switching roller disposed transverse to a primary conveyor belt and movable to push the primary belt in a direction to cause a document to deviate from the primary or main conveyor path to a secondary or branch route. Another technique for diverting documents from a primary conveyor path to one or more alternate paths or routes is to employ pivotally mounted diverting vanes such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,601,396.
A significant drawback in known document conveying systems having means to divert documents being conveyed on-edge along a primary conveying path is that such systems do not work well when conveying relatively thick flat documents which provide substantial resistance to bending. The present invention overcomes this drawback in known document conveying systems by providing a document conveying system having a diverter mechanism capable of efficiently and rapidly diverting relatively thick flat documents from a primary conveying path to a secondary path inclined to the primary path.
Another drawback found in prior document conveying systems is their inability to effectively move an on-edge document laterally from a conveyor belt to enable sweeping of the document from a stacking bin into a receiving container. For example, where a document is diverted from a primary conveyor path to a secondary conveyor path and conveyed on-edge to a station where the diverted document is inserted into a receiving container, the secondary path may be inclined to the direction the document undergoes as it is passed into the container. In this situation, it is desirable that successive documents be reoriented into a plane transverse to the direction the documents undergo as they are passed or swept into the receiving container. The present invention addresses this problem by providing a novel kicker arm operative to engage the trailing end of a document disposed on an inclined conveyor belt at the stacker station so as to effect lateral movement of the document away from the inclined path and into a sweeper mechanism which conveys the document into a receiving container.